Healing A Broken Heart
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: They say that when a heart gets broken the best cure for it is to show it new and pure love and they could't be more right. Dedicated to TiPo fans and to people whose heart has ever gotten broken in a relationship.


Another night had fallen onto the valley of peace once again. As Po and the others were all sitting at the kitchen table with bowls of hot steaming noodles in front of them, but none of them seemed hungry at all which was strange as they were usually stuffing their faces with noodles by now. But, how could they as Tigress wasn't in the kitchen with them but was in her room severely crying not because she got an injury or anything like that but had gotten her heart broken just three weeks ago thanks to a two timing leopard that she thought loved her. As she continued to let those cold and salty tears fall from her yellow eyes the warriors in the kitchen just seemed to keep getting more and more depressed and sad.

"I never thought I would see the day that Tigress would be crying. Let alone like she is right now," Mantis said in a disbelief tone before he began to move his spoon around in the bowl causing the noodles to move and slosh.

"I know right, but can you really blame her Mantis she had her heart broken by that bastard leopard." Monkey stated with hate in his voice before he clinched his hands into tight fists wanting to teach that leopard a lesson or two.

"You guys think you're mad, I was the one who told Tigress to try and let love into your life. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't be like this." Viper said with sadness in her voice as she closed her eyes. When she did this you could begin to see tears of sorrow begin to fall from her eyes and as they fell Crane gently put his wing around her causing her eyes to shoot open.

"Viper, don't you dare think it's your vault ok. You were just trying to help her out and make her happy." Crane said with softness in his voice before he gently gave his Viper a peck on the lips which caused her to smile warmly at him.

"Thanks Crane, I just wanted her to feel what true love is like with you and me. But, after what happened to her I doubt she will let anyone in her life again." Viper stated in a sad tone before she closed her eyes and let her head drift on to her avian shoulder who wrapped his wings around her. When Crane did this, Po had looked up at the two and a flash back of him and Tigress hugging flashed in his mind which made him even sadder.

"_Tigress, if I only had told you how I truly felt about you before you went out with that leopard you wouldn't be all sad and depressed. But could be happy and smiling right now and it pains my heart to see you like this." _Po thought in a sad tone before he gently placed his right paw over his chest where his aching but beating heart laid inside. As he continued to feel his heartbeat, it seemed to keep getting heavier with sorrow and regret, but it was in that moment of feeling those dreadful feelings that the panda realized something.

"_But, maybe it's not too late to tell her. Granted that it will be hard for her to believe me, but I have to try and hopefully she will believe me and just maybe she can return to her happy self and maybe even be with the one person that truly loves her." _Po thought with seriousness in his voice. As he then automatically got up from his chair and rushed over to the kitchen door causing his friends to look over at him.

"Po where are you going?" Viper asked with quickness in her voice making sure the panda wouldn't leave just yet. And just as she asked this, Po had come to a complete stop at the door before he rested his right paw on the doors entrance.

"I'm going to go tell Tigress how I feel about her Viper, and let her know that you don't have to keep a broken heart forever." Was all Po said before he left the kitchen and began to make his way over to the barracks leaving his friends with wondered looks, all except Viper for she knew what exactly he meant in those words of his.

"Wait what's Po doing?" Mantis asked as he was clueless as well were the others which made Viper chuckle slightly as she couldn't believe her lover and others didn't even get the slightest hint at what he meant. So, she decided to tell them herself.

"What do you think he is doing Mantis, he is going to go tell Tigress that he loves her." Viper said with a smile on her face. When she said this though all the guys eyes widened as well as dropped their jaws a little which made Viper shake her head before she turned her head to the kitchen door.

"_Good luck Po, I hope you can let her know that love doesn't have to be painful all the time but can be happy and sweet." _Viper thought in a soft tone before she gave her still jaw dropped boyfriend a kiss on the cheek which snapped him out of his shockness. While the others were still in their amazed states.

After about 5 minutes of nothing but running, Po had finally reached the barracks and was now entering the hall of rooms. Once entering the hall, Po automatically rushed down the hall and made a complete stop at Tigress room to which his heart began to pump hard.

"Tigress it's me Po, may I come in?" Po asked in a gentle tone before he began to lightly knock on her bedroom door.

As he continued to lightly knock on the door, Tigress who was lying on her bed with her back turned to the door had gently lifted her head from her pillow and slowly turned it to her doorway. When she did she used her right paw to gently wipe away her cold yet salty tears from her soft yellow eyes and laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Sure Po, you can come in?" Tigress said in a gentle tone before she snorted her nose trying to make sure no more snot would exit her nose.

After Tigress had said that, Po had gently slid the door open and slowly entered the room. Upon entering the room he closed the door behind him and just stood there as the room was filled with complete silence and nothing else. That is until Po had found the courage to break this stupid silence.

"Tigress, there's something I want to tell you," Po said in a nervous tone before he began to twiddle his fingers around trying to calm his nerves down.

"What is it Po?" Tigress asked in a sad yet wondered tone before she placed both of her paws over her torn apart heart which caused her to let some more tears fall from her eyes.

"Well it's that I really like you Tigress, I mean ever since I saw you with these green eyes of mine I knew that you were the girl of my dreams. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-I… love you." Po said as he began to feel his heart beat insanely fast not knowing what would happen next.

When Tigress heard those words from him, she couldn't help but let her eyes go completely wide eyed and for a soft smile appear across her face. But, that smile soon disappeared when she remembered that the leopard had said those same three words to her and look how it ended. She then let her eyes close and let her body curl up closer to its self.

"Yeah right Po, you don't love me." Tigress stated coldly which just made Po's heart completely sink in his stomach but he wasn't completely surprised by her reaction as he was expecting this.

"That's not true Tigress, I love you with all my heart." Po said with softness in his voice before he began to walk closer to Tigress which just made her eyes turn into complete slits as she then jumped out the bed and looked at Po with anger which just made him stop completely.

"That's what he said to me Po! And my heart got shattered into a million pieces! What makes your words any different than from that bastard's?" Tigress asked in an angry tone as she looked at Po with hate in your eyes which made Po look down at the wood floor he was standing on.

"Tigress, you know me, and you know that I never lie about anything and why would I lie about something like this? My feelings for you are true why can't you just believe Tigress?" Po asked with a sad look on his face as you could begin to see water begin to fill his eyes.

"Because I don't want to go through this again Po, to fall in love and just have it blow up in your face like its nothing. I have had that happen to me my whole life Po, and I don't know if I can go through any more of it." Tigress said with sadness in her voice. As she then placed both of her paws over her shattered heart and began to let tears fall from her eyes like waterfalls falling from a cliffs edge.

When Po seen this he slowly walked over to the crying feline and upon reaching her, he slowly wrapped his warm big and black silky arms around her and pulled her into a loving embrace. When he did this, he gently let his head rest on her hers and closed his eyes.

"I know you have Tigress, and someone as nice as you shouldn't have to gone through this and all of that. But that's why I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. I love you so much Tigress and I just want you to be happy and have a joyful heart not one filled with pain and sorrow all the time." Po stated with softness in his voice as tears began to fall from his eyes to and onto Tigresses head. When feeling his wet and cold tears being dropped on her, Tigress had gently lifted her head up and looked into his soft jade green eyes.

"I do believe you Po I really do, but my heart is having troubles believing you. It's just afraid of being broken again and I just don't know how to prove to it that you really love me." Tigress said before she looked down at the ground. When she did this though, Po gently placed his index finger as well as his thumb on her chin and gently lifted her head back up so she was looking back at him.

"I think I know how to prove to your heart that I love you Tigress." Po said in a soft tone before he let a warm smile appear across his face. He then gently began to gently caress her soft cheek with his right paw and as he was he began to slowly lean in towards her.

"P-Po what are yo-?" But before the feline could finish asking her question she felt Po's soft and succulent panda lips meet with hers. This caused her eyes to widen a bit but not too long after they began to soften up until they were halfway closed as was Po's.

The two then began to kiss each other as Po gently put his paws on her soft and thin sides while Tigress wrapped her arms behind Po's neck. And it seemed that Tigress began to feel her heart be taken over with warmth and comfort something she didn't feel before when she was kissing that leopard. It was then she could feel her whole body and soul be consumed with the warmth and happiness which made her let soft purrs echo from within her throat. This just made Po chuckle softly as he loved hearing his loved one purr with delight, but it also made him happy that he finally gave something to Tigress she had always wanted in this life which was true love. After about 3 more minutes of awesome kissing the two lovers brock away from each other's lips and began to breath heavily as each tried to get more air into their lungs.

"Did that prove to your heart that I truly love you Tigress?" Po asked in a hopeful tone before he let a gentle smile appear on his face.

"It sure did Po, more then you could know." Tigress said in a sweet yet gentle tone before she wrapped her arms around her panda to which she let her body lay in his soft and squishy belly which made Po chuckle warmly.

"Thank you Po for making my heart whole again and making it be filled with happiness again." Tigress said in a thankful tone as she rubbed her head back forth on his soft and warm fur which made her begin to purr again.

"You're welcome my little kitten," Po said in a happy tone as he wrapped his big panda arms around her and held her close to him to keep her warm and to let her know that he will never let her go.

The two then gave each other one last kiss on the lips before they exited Tigresses room and began to walk back to the kitchen paw in paw to let their friends know what happened. But, it was before the two entered the kitchen that they said three words to each other that all wish to hear from the ones we truly love in this life.

"I love you." The two said in unison before tigress gave her dumpling a soft and week lick on the cheek which Po returned making Tigress laugh and giggle. As both of them were happy to have finally found their true loves and know that no matter what will happen in their lives that they will keep each other's hearts safe and secure for all of eternity.

**Alright everyone I would first like to Thank HelloKittyEmoLove as it was her story "Your Guardian Angel" That gave me the idea for this story and if you haven't read that story go and read it because it's awesome. Next I want to dedicate this one shot to you Po X Tigress fans as well as to people who have ever gotten their hearts broken in a relationship as I wanted to show no matter how hard things get there is a person out there for you who truly loves you more than anything. And Finally I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot I know it sucks and I apologize for that but it's what I could come up with out of my writers block so please leave a review and tell me what you think thanks.**


End file.
